My Roommate
by Vinnian F. Hill
Summary: Hanabusa Aido gets excepted into the elite school of Cross Academy and is overwhelmed with excitement, well, he was until he met his roommate. AU, vampires don't exist and Zero's parents were killed for being assassins not hunters. ZeroxAido! ZxH (I think)! Rating should go up.
1. New school, new roommate

**This is one of my favourite pairings but I couldn't help but notice how seldom people write for it. I'm sorry about any spelling or ****grammatical errors, I tried to proof read it but I've been sort of unmotivated lately so I didn't really revise my changes. Read & Review! :)**

* * *

I sighed with boredom as the buildings outside of my window turned to trees and I hoped that that meant we were almost there, I'd never exactly been a patient person and this drive was taking forever. At first I'd been excited when I found out that I'd been excepted such a prestigious school as Cross Academy, although I wasn't surprised, I mean look at me, everybody's always told me that I've got the looks of a supermodel, not to mention my grades are always perfect, I'm perfect! But as I sat in the back of my limousine it dawned on me just how far away this place actually was, I'd be away from my family and all of my friends, not that it'd take me long to make new ones, and I felt the familiar ache of anxiety in the pit of my stomach as I slowly became very nervous.

We finally pulled up to the school and I leaped out of the car, there were lots of other students around, a some of them turned and gave me odd looks and a few of the girls squealed, both of these reactions I was used to. I approached one of the girls and put my hand on her shoulder, "Excuse me young lady," She turned bright red. "But could you please tell me what's going on?" I gave her my friendliest smile, I'd best save the flirtatious ones for later.

"O-oh, umm, the-there's a desk o-over there," She pointed to her left weakly. "Where you can get a map and your room key from." I patted her on the shoulder once more and thanked her before heading off in the direction she'd specified.

I spotted the flimsy outdoors table, I can't really say that it was much of a desk, easily enough, but getting the attention of the boy who was supposed to be manning it would prove to be a whole other feat. "Umm, excuse me?" I said after a moment of standing there and watching him flip through what didn't look to be very important forms, he lifted his finger at me signalling that he wanted me to wait a minute. I sighed for the second time that hour, this time in irritation, when he turned and grabbed another form from a table behind him, the 'desk' had a banner that said 'MAPS & ROOMS' on it, so that's really all that should be there, well that and a check list of the students who've received their keys, which he had. So why was ignoring his duties in favour of these mysteries forms? I sighed again and started tapping my foot impatiently.

I cleared my throat and the student finally looked at me with a look of irritation that of which probably resembled my own pretty darn well by this point, though his anger quickly turned into shock. "Y-you!" He shot up out of his chair and pointed an accusing finger at me. It took me a moment but I recognised this guy's face, then my eyes widened too.

"You're the guy who was stalking Ruka!" I lifted my finger up in an accusing motion, mimicking the boy, who I now recognised as being Kaseumi Kageyama.

"It's her own fault for not giving me a chance! If she just gave me a chance I know that she'd feel the same way and we could get married and live happily ever after!"

"You _broke_ into her house!" I yelled in exasperation, the arm I was pointing with now shaking with rage born out of annoyance, this guy sits there and ignores me for like _ten minutes_ (so long!) and now he's acting like I'm in the wrong when he's a criminal!

"Well maybe she should have accepted my heart felt gifts! If she had of just taken my chocolates to begin with then I wouldn't have had to put them on her desk myself!" Kaseumi heaved a mighty breathe, signalling that he was done with that particular topic for the moment, then pushed his glasses further up his nose and sat back down as if nothing had ever happened. "Anyway, if you could give me your name, then I'll give you your room key."

"U-uh," I hesitated for a moment, not even a minute ago this guy had his finger in my face and was accusing Ruka of provoking his wrath of obvious mental instability, and before that he'd been ignoring me! So the fact that suddenly now he was acting all serious about doing his job was rather surpising. "Hanabusa Aido."

He flicked through his sheets of paper for a moment before smiling up at, the look in his eyes told me that very soon I wouldn't be smiling, and that made me feel sort nerves again. He silently handed me a key and a piece of paper with a map of the school and dorms on it and the words 'Room number 304' scrawled messily at the top. As I walked away I heard him yell "Good luck!" In what sounded like an overly condescending sing-song tone. Because of the way he said it, I won't deny that somewhere in my mind my anxiety was slowly turning to fear.

After about half an hour of wandering up and down identical hall I finally found the door marked with the numbers '304' and was thankful that the headmaster had decided to give us students a day to unpack and settle in before having to go and find our classes. Hopefully my roommate's in my class, it'd be nice to have somebody to help me find my way around, I hate being lost; there's no worst feeling then that of being unsure, life's happier when you're sure of everything. Just to be sure I even went down to the end of the hall and checked the dorm list, and sure enough, in capital letters, it read: 'ROOM 304: ZERO KIRYUU & HANABUSA AIDO', I smiled to myself and skipped (yes, skipped) back over to my dorm door. I swung the door opened, hard, and smiled brightly at the silver haired boy on the couch who jumped at my entrance.

The boy, who I assumed to be Zero Kiryuu, looked me over a moment before scowling and turning back to the TV. I decided to ignore him for the moment and just take in the room; it looked less like a dorm and more like a little apartment, in this room there was a small kitchenette across from the door, equipped with a small round kitchen table and two chair, to my left there was a couch, where my roommate sat, with a television in front of it sitting on a set of shelfs which were filled with classical books, and to my right there were two doors, one with a bathroom sign on it, so I assumed that that meant other was the bedroom.

"Your things are in the bedroom." Zero said flatly and without looking at me, although it was clear that he wasn't all that interested in what the TV either. Well, that answered that, the mystery door definitely led to the bedroom.

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly, but the other boy just seemed to sink back further into the couch, apparently trying, and failing, to block out my presence. Hmm, a friendship may prove hard to forge at first, but at least I know that he won't get in my way.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! Plot input is greatly encouraged! ****:)**


	2. New school, old friends

**Hey! Sorry if my updates are rather ir****regular, but I've been (and still am) really sick. But the show (or in this case story) must go on! So here's the new chapter, hope you like. :) Sorry if it doesn't make sense at parts, I wanted to update but I haven't had time to proof read, let me know if there are parts that don't sound right and I'll try to fix them. REVIEW!**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was the only one in the dorm, I guess my roommate's already left. According to the clock it was only seven thirty so I wasn't sure where he could be or where I should be, well I guess I'll have to find my way around this school alone. I got up, sighed dramatically out of shear, exaggerated, loneliness, and decided I'd better call my family or a friend to let them know how I was going.

I wondered into the kitchen and quickly found the phone, this place really was like a little apartment, and dialled the first number that came to mind. "Good morning!" I beamed down the line; I heard an irritated sigh from the other end. Well excuse me! Fine, next time I won't even bother then.

"Seriously Hanabusa, do you know what time it is." The deep voice on the other end slurred, the person not sounding fully awake or very appreciative of my call.

"Do _you?_ It's seven thirty Akatsuki! And besides, you told me to call you when I got the chance." I stomped my foot at my cousin, even though he couldn't see it, and put a hand on my hip in a typical angry fashion. I heard another sigh as I began one handedly putting toast in the toaster and filling up a glass of water. The school supplies all of the basic cutlery like knives, forks, cups, plates and basic necessities like bread and milk, but there is a limit with that and if we run out early or want luxury things like chocolate or juice (though I wouldn't call that a luxury, you need your vitamin C), you have to buy it yourself.

"I told you to call, but I didn't expect you to actually do it." He mocked, now sounding more awake and aware. I'd just sat down at the small kitchen table to wait for my toast to pop, the table I was just about to punch when the dorm door suddenly opened and my roommate quietly walked in, he didn't even spare me a glance as he walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

"I'll call you back." I hung up the phone and walked over to the bedroom, I jumped when I opened the door and came face to face (or face to barrel) with my roommates gun. "Wh-what are you doing!?" I through my hands up above my head, the look in Zero's eyes told me that he could pull the trigger at any moment without hesitation. That look reminded me of somebody else, and it was kind of a turn on.

"Next time knock first." He mumbled as he put down his gun and begun to change out of his sweaty clothes and into something cleaner. I decided that this wasn't something I needed to see and went back into the kitchen to butter my now popped toast; I'd leave bonding with my roommate for later.

I finished my toast and, not knowing what else there was to do, decide to watch some TV. There's never really anything on TV at this on a Thursday morning, on account of people are usually getting ready for work or school, so knowing that I had an extremely difficult time finding anything good or anything that I'd seen. After a while the silver haired gun nut emerged from our room and glared at me a moment before taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. I tossed the remote at him and got a mumbled 'thanks' in return; if he really wanted it he could have just asked.

"So," I started, he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I took that as a sign to continue. "Uh, what do your parents do for a living?" Yeah, that seemed like an appropriate question, after all to go to such an elite school as Cross Academy he'd have to come from a pretty rich house hold. Well, that's what I thought anyway, but judging from the almost psychotic glare I was getting, I'd likely chosen the _worst_ possible question in his eyes.

"That's none of your business." Zero muttered as he got up and retreated back into our room, leaving the remote control in his place. Damn, that was the closest I'd gotten to him since we met and I blew it!

"Hey, wait up!" I semi-yelled frantically to his as I quickly chased him into the room, there was nothing on TV so it's not like I had anything better to do at the moment. He'd tried to close the door on me but I forced my way into the room, leaving us to stand awkwardly and stare at each other, I'd wanted a chance to talk to him and now I'd got one, the only problem is I hadn't yet decided what I wanted to say to him.

"What is it?" He said in annoyance, he glared at me; I had a feeling that he does this a lot. I sighed, looks like that's going to be yet another thing that I'm going to need to get used to.

"U-uh," I stuttered like an idiot, I probably looked like one too. Zero growled and turned away from me, but I wasn't going to give up that easily, not that I even knew what I would be giving up on. "D-do you like weapons?" I asked, after being held at gun point for a moment earlier that day it was the first thing that came to mind.

Zero sighed. "Yeah," He replied in a mixture of what sounded like irritation and boredom. I smiled; at least I had something to start with.

"I-I have this really awesome friend, she like fights with this weapon called Artemis rod, it's like this really big stick and u-umm…." I trailed off, Zero was glaring at me but he hadn't stopped my ramble, not that I felt like continuing now. "Y-you know what, never mind!" I waved my hands in front of me as a means to say 'never mind', decided that it'd be best if I went for a walk around the campus for now, maybe I could bond with the overly serious silver haired boy later.

I zoomed out of the dorm and into the hall so fast that I went face first into someone's chest, though after looking up I was shocked to realise just whose chest it was. "K-Kaname…." To say I was surprised to see him was an understatement, after all he'd been one of the first people I told when Cross Academy excepted me so he would have told me if he was also coming here, and if he was visiting (which was unlikely), he was the type to call in advance.

"Good morning Hanabusa, I was just looking for you." Kaname gave me his usual smile and, despite my confusion, I grinned back, I really liked seeing Kaname.

"G-good morning! Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked, I may have imagined it but Kaname's smile seemed to widen _just_ slightly at my question. Yeah, I probably imagined it.

"I forgot to tell you last time we met, but I was a student here two years ago during middle school so Cross asked me to show you around." Ah, now I get it, although I don't see why he didn't tell me this before.

"Oh, that's great! Hang on a second and I'll get my wallet, maybe we can get lunch afterwards?" I asked, although it wasn't really intend as a question, it was almost ten and this was a big school, we were definitely getting lunch afterwards.

"Sure, I'll wait for you." The brunettes smile really did widen. I'm sure it did, as I nodded my head and headed back into my room to retrieve my wallet. Although my good mood was quickly dashed as I was thrown into, and then pinned against, the wall beside the door by my apparently psychotic roommate. Something about his closeness somehow amplified his glare and I became frozen with fear.

"What are you doing talking to that bastard?" Zero growled; I became very confused, was he talking about Kaname?

Suddenly the door burst open. "Release him, Zero." Kaname glared down at Zero who, after a moment of glaring back (probably trying to be intimidating), did as he was told and let go of my shoulders before slowly stepping back away from me. Only after I'd taken a step forwards did I realize that I was shaking, Kaname noticed this and gave me a concerned look, before turning is glare back on my angst factory of a roommate.

"Go home bastard, this has nothing to do with you." Zero put his hand into his jacket like he was reaching for a gun, which was impossible, only psychopaths carried guns with them at school.

"I've just come to pay a visit to my friend, _you're_ the one that this has nothing to do with." Kaname said threateningly; Zero laughed at this, it was a cold, sarcastic laugh that sent a terrified chill down my spine. Oh god, what had I gotten myself into.

"Friend, right, monsters like you don't have friends." Zero lowered his arm (few!), but that didn't change the way he was glaring at my old classmate.

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you, so why are you protecting Idou?" Kaname asked, Zero's eyes widened, he looked caught off guard. Wait, protect? What would Zero be trying to protect me from?

Zero's cheeks went pink and he turned his head to the side in embarrassment, now I was the one who was caught off guard. "You know what go, I don't care." He said calmly as he turned back around and retreated back into our bedroom for the third time that morning.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Kaname giving me a reassuring smile. "Come on, I've got a lot to show you."

* * *

**Remember to review! :)**


End file.
